All She Knows
by GoldenHeart333
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Amu had come home with a broken heart yet again from Ikuto. Tadase had seen her broken heart countless times and always tried to mend it. Based on the song "All she Knows" by Bruno Mars. Listen to song for full effect and happy readings!


**Me: Hehe so this is my first one-shot songfic so I hope that you will like it! The song being played throughout this is All she Knows by Bruno Mars; if you haven't seen it GO LOOK IT UP OTHERWISE YOU WILL NOT GET THIS STORY! (Also it will make it 100 times better)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER ONE**

Amu ran back to her house, she had just seen her boyfriend Ikuto cheat on her yet again, but she couldn't help herself for she would always come back to him no matter what he did...

Tadase stood on top of her balcony, waiting for her to come into her room, probably heart-broken again. He clenched his fist knowing that he would always be the one to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, and mend it back together again just for it to be broken again by Ikuto.

**Once again you're home alone **  
><strong>Tears running from your eyes <strong>  
><strong>And I'm on the outside<strong>

He saw her come into her room, her pink bangs covering her beautiful face. He wanted to help her as she grabbed a small pillow from her bed, slid against the wall, and cried into it, her sobs muffled by the fluff in between her head and knees. She looked so helpless to him...

**Knowing that you're all I want **  
><strong>But I can't do anything <strong>  
><strong>I'm so helpless baby <strong>

The princely boy growled as he remembered that this happened practically everyday. Tadase knew that Ikuto never really loved her; it was just an old act that Amu has fallen for countless times.

**Everyday same old things **  
><strong>So used to feelin pain <strong>  
><strong>Never had real love before <strong>  
><strong>And it ain't her fault <strong>

Tadase wanted to tell her: He wanted to tell her to break up with Ikuto, to come to him, for him to hold her knowing that it would last forever was all he ever needed.

**She knows better but **  
><strong>She can't help it <strong>  
><strong>Wanna tell her <strong>  
><strong>But would that be selfish<strong>

He knew that her heart was long beyond repair, but even if he had to pick up those pieces one by one he would do it, even if it took him all of eternity.

**How do you heal **  
><strong>A heart that can't feel, it's broken <strong>  
><strong>His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows <strong>  
><strong>His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows<strong>

This has been happening since they first started middle school. Tadase stared at her distraught state, wondering how he wasn't the one that had the blessing of seeing her everyday. Not as a friend, but as something more...

**You've been livin this way so long **  
><strong>You don't know the difference <strong>  
><strong>And it's killing me<strong>

If she were to choose me...he thought, imagining all of the happy times they would have together. It was like he was the third wheel and Tadase hated it.

**Cause you can have so much more **  
><strong>I'm the one your looking for <strong>  
><strong>But you close your eyes on me <strong>  
><strong>So you still can't see <strong>

The house that she would always return to was empty just like his heart. _Ikuto _didn't care about her the way he did. _Ikuto _didn't comfort her the way he did. _Ikuto _didn't love her the way he did. This was the princely boy's limit and he knew it. Tadase couldn't stand it anymore so he decided he would finally confront Amu and tell her his true feelings towards her. But this wasn't the time.

**All she knows is the pain **  
><strong>In the corner of an empty home <strong>  
><strong>She's still comfortable <strong>  
><strong>I want her to know <strong>  
><strong>It can be better than this <strong>  
><strong>I can't pretend <strong>  
><strong>Wish we were more than friends<strong>

No! He was thinking about himself right now! If he didn't do this and save her from the hell hole she entered who would? All of the other boys were intimidated by Ikuto so they dared not to ask Amu out in fear for themselves. Tadase slowly opened the glass door to Amu's room and she looked up, her brilliant golden eyes radiated in the moonlight. Tadase knew right then and there. This girl was _his _jewel and no other.

**She knows better but **  
><strong>She can't help it <strong>  
><strong>Wanna tell her <strong>  
><strong>But would that be selfish <strong>  
><strong>How do you heal <strong>  
><strong>A heart that can't feel, it's broken <strong>  
><strong>His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows <strong>  
><strong>His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows<strong>

"Amu..." He said, a hint of sadness entered his tone. She got up and hugged him, tears still falling down her angelic face and he stood there for a few minutes contemplating on what his next move should be. His hand combed down Amu's hair in a calming manner. When she started to shake he held her even closer, and rested his chin on her bubblegum pink hair.

"Amu...It's okay, I'm always going to be there for you, know matter what," he said abruptly, pulling her away to gently grab her shoulders and staring directly into her eyes.

"I-I know, it's just that...I can't," she shuddered, turning away from him. Tadase wasn't about to give up that easily.

"I'm not asking you to commit or anything, just give me a chance!" Tadase pleaded, taking his hand and turning Amu's face back to him by her chin. She looked thoughtful before she replied:

"Maybe..."

**His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows **  
><strong>His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows<strong>


End file.
